


Rolling with no intention of stopping

by the_smutty_king (the_laughing_king)



Series: affairs can be fun but are definitely no good [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, I am appalled at how quickly they cum, Infidelity, cursing, foul words, people cheating on their wives, quick orgams, rough unrealistic sex, self centred lav, sort of a hedonist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laughing_king/pseuds/the_smutty_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender and Ron have upped their relationship status. From a weekly event, it's become a near daily risk. Which each of them are willing to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling with no intention of stopping

**Author's Note:**

> Yello folks. Yes so apparently since neither of these two promiscuous people plan to stop fucking, I won't stop writing this fic either. Well ok.

Lavender hurried down the street, pulling her soft jacket tighter around herself. She was on her way to meet Ron for their weekly 'meeting' at their favorite bar, when her mum had called her. Distracting her mum from asking about her evening activities took a good twenty minutes and now, she was late to meet her sweet and passionate lover. _Why today mum? Why not yesterday or the day before that?_ Lavender let out a sharp and irritated breath, striding as quickly as possible to the entrance of the bar.

Smoothing her hair slightly and hitching her skirt higher over her waist, she entered and head straight for the back of the bar. She and Ron always met there and she desperately hoped he hadn't gone home yet. _Please, please be there._

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Ron leaning against the wall, Lavender ran and quickly wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm so sorry, It's just mum and-' she explained quickly.

Chuckling, Ron returned her hug and leaned down for a chaste kiss. 'Hey, it's fine. I didn't wait long anyway.' Laughing in relief, Lavender pulled Ron's head closer to hers for a longer, filthier kiss.

Lowly moaning, Ron slipped his wide palms over her firm butt cheeks, squeezing lightly, and slid his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues flicked and licked at each other, Lavender pulls away momentarily to gasp out, 'Ron, let's go. I've been thinking about this the whole day.'

Ron quickly nods, and pulls Lavender out of the bar, his hands firmly gripping her warm and slim arms. Impatient, Ron pulls her in for a kiss, his mouth roughly ravaging hers and tongue halfway down her throat. Lavender feels her pussy clench in arousal, and moans at the sensual touch of Ron's hand over her butt and under her skirt.

Apparating to his apartment, Ron rips Lavender's panties from her waist, not bothering to undress and pushes her onto his living room couch. Unzipping his trousers to pull his cock out, he slowly pumps the hard erection, spreading his pre-cum over his cock as he walks towards her. Sliding her short skirt over her waist, he plants his face between her thighs and frantically sucks at her warm and gushing pussy. Smirking at the loud and feminine shriek, Ron drove his tongue into her pussy, licking and sucking furiously, driving Lavender completely insane with pleasure.

'A-ah! That feels so fucking good Ron! More!' Pushing his head further between her thighs, Lavender bucks her hips towards his face, screaming all the while.

'Like it when I eat your pussy?' Ron murmurs softly, and lifts his head from her thighs, pulling her closer towards him. Slamming his lips over hers, he forcefully pushes her tight blouse above her large breasts and hurriedly tears the bra off. Grabbing the soft breasts harshly, he flicks his large thumbs over her nipples, flicking them harshly, eliciting louder wails from his insatiable lover.

Pulling her into his arms, Ron turns to sit on the couch, and positions her on his lap, face-to-face. Chuckling at the stupid look on her pretty face, he slides his fingers downwards and slowly fingers her, sucking at her slender neck. Sensing her impatience, he removes his fingers and lifts her body over his, carefully sliding his dick into her pussy on her way down.

The feel of her tight pussy clenching around his cock was indescribable. Thrusting upwards, Ron furiously pumped his cock all the way into her pussy, barely listening to his lover's pleasure filled cries. 'Fuck, come on Lav,' he paused to thrust once, 'Ride me, fucking bounce on my cock!'

Lavender barely registers his words before feeling his hips pound upwards into her pussy. Whimpering quietly, Lav bites her bottom lip and slowly moves her hips up and down over his cock. Whining at the feel of his cock rubbing against her pussy walls, she starts to pick up speed, eventually, bouncing furiously on his cock.

Ron grunts at the sight of her bouncing breasts, those large, beautiful breasts bouncing up and down with every movement, and places his hands over her waist. Deciding to offer help, he frantically thrusts his cock into her wet pussy, feeling her juices slide down his cock.

'Come on baby, I'm gonna cum,'

'Me too! Oh merlin, love riding your cock!'

'Fuck, hurry up babe. I'm gonna-fuck!' At the sudden tightening of her pussy, Ron thrusts one last time before cumming deep into her pussy. _Fuck, again. How many times am I gonna cum in her pussy?_

'No! Not without me!' yelling in frustration, Lavender quickens her pace before cumming, back arching at the intensity of her orgasm. Moments pass, and finally Lavender falls onto Ron's chest, breathing laboriously after her intense exercise. 'Mmm, so good,' humming in pleasure, Lav traces her index finger over Ron's sweat stained shirt. 'You didn't take off your clothes.. or mine.' She laughs airily, leaning over to kiss Ron.

'Fuck the clothes, just needed to get my cock in your pussy.' He grunts at her, 'I came in you again babe, that alright?'

'Mmm, yeah.. love the feel of your cum in me.'

'Same, love cumming in you. Love fucking you, never want to stop.' Breathing heavily into her neck, he slides his cock from her pussy, feeling his cum leak from between her legs.

'You don't have to,' she suggests playfully, 'You can fuck me anytime, I won't ever say no.' Sitting up over his hard body, she slowly rubs her breasts with her palms, tantalising him further. 'I'm your personal slut.. your free whore.'

Moaning at her words, he slides his hands over his face, rubbing at his forehead harshly. 'Yeah, you are. Aren't you?' Peeking at her breasts between his fingers, he grunts out, 'Fuck you are, get my dick in you. You're riding me again.'


End file.
